The Wonderful World of Zak
The Wonderful World of Zak is a 2011 American computer-animated comedy film produced by MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment. Directed by Gabriel Garcia and co-directed by Taylor Grodin, the film features the voices of Alexander Gould, Steve Buscemi, Whoopi Goldberg, Patrick Warburton, Dana Snyder, David Cross, Maya Rudolph, and Elissa Knight. It follows a young clumsy boy named Zak McYashi, who works with his uncle at a coffee shop. Zak's life as a fifteen-year-old boy is turned upside down, when he finds out it was boring so he decided to find something fun rather than working at the coffee shop. Later, however, his uncle's coffee shop had been robbed, in so Zak must stop the robbers. The Wonderful World of Zak was released to theaters in the United States and Canada on September 2, 2011 by 20th Century Fox. It received mostly positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $426.7 million on a budget of $160 million. A sequel, titled The Wonderful World of Zak 2: Eggs, Pizza & Sugar, is scheduled to be released on September 1, 2017. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Alexander Gould as Zak McYashi, a 15-year-old clumsy, smart boy who is best known for his love of eggs, pizza and apple juice. **Max Neuwirth as 5-year-old Zak. *Steve Buscemi as Diane McYashi, the owner of his coffee shop and Zak's uncle. *Whoopi Goldberg as Kimberley Simmons, Zak's neighbor. *Patrick Warburton as Larry K. Samson, a handsome man who runs a hot air balloon. *Dana Snyder as Chuck, one of Diane's good friends. *David Cross as Mike, one of Diane's good friends. *Maya Rudolph as Melissa McYashi, Zak's mother. *Elissa Knight as Lucile Lovesworth, Zak's girlfriend. **Emily Hahn as 5-year-old Lucile. *Neil Patrick Harris as the Pizza Guy. *Fred Tatasciore as Fisherman. *John DiMaggio, Carlos Alazraqui and Jess Harnell as construction workers. *Max Charles as Timmy. *Tress MacNeille as Timmy's Mother. *Billy West as Davy. *Bill Hader as Max. *Tom Kenny as Seller. *Danny McBride as Bob, a worker at a mini-mart. *Jack Angel as Nostalgia Guy. *Lauren Tom as Jill. Production On December 22, 2005, following the success of MYCUN: The Movie, MYCUN Studios announced its full animated slate, including The Wonderful World of Zak, where it was originally titled Wonderful World at the time. Gabriel Garcia is set to direct and produce the film, with Josh Klausner writing the screenplay. In October 2007, Variety reported that the film had been co-produced by CGI Entertainment, with Taylor Grodin joining Garcia to helm the film. On August 27, 2009, 20th Century Fox and MYCUN Studios announced that the production began on the film, retitled as The Wonderful World of Zak. Voice casting included Alexander Gould, Steve Buscemi, Whoopi Goldberg, Patrick Warburton, Dana Snyder, David Cross, Maya Rudolph, and Elissa Knight. It was also revealed Neil Patrick Harris, Bill Hader and Danny McBride had also joined the voice cast. Release The Wonderful World of Zak was originally scheduled to be released on November 25, 2009, but due in favor of Little Guys, the release date was delayed to December 17, 2010. In August 2009, it was delayed again to May 13, 2011, and finally September 2, 2011. Home media The Wonderful World of Zak was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 28, 2012. The Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo pack features an original short film titled Just Eggs and Pizza, which is a parody of the Dr. Seuss book Green Eggs and Ham, where Zak wants Larry to taste some eggs and pizza that he cooked, but Larry refuses many, many times, until finally, trapped with no other alternative, he tries a bite, and realizes he does, in fact, like the aforementioned dish. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequel On August 27, 2011, it was reported that a sequel was in the planning stages, with Fox looking for a screenwriter. In December 2011, Michael Wildshill had been hired to write the sequel's screenplay. On September 14, 2011, Deadline reported that Audel LaRoque would direct the sequel with Garcia and Grodin as producers. On May 31, 2012, Fox scheduled the sequel for a September 5, 2014 release. On August 11, 2012, the sequel was titled The Wonderful World of Zak 2: Eggs, Pizza & Sugar. In November 2012, Alexander Gould expressed interest in reprising his role as Zak McYashi for the sequel. In January 2013, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver were signed to write the sequel. In March 2013, Fox announced that the release date of the sequel had been changed to a August 7, 2015 release. According to an interview at the San Diego Comic-Con 2013, the sequel will also introduce Zak's father. On September 13, 2013, Fox delayed The Wonderful World of Zak 2: Eggs, Pizza & Sugar to a May 30, 2016 release date. On April 24, 2014, the film's release was delayed again to September 1, 2017 as MYCUN Forever took over the May 30, 2016 release date. Alexander Gould, Steve Buscemi, Whoopi Goldberg, Patrick Warburton, Dana Snyder, David Cross, Maya Rudolph, and Elissa Knight have been confirmed to reprise their roles for the sequel. Category:Movies Category:Other MYCUN stuff Category:The Wonderful World of Zak